


Blind Love At First Sight

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

One night in NYC there was a masquerade ball going on and Clara who was blind didn't wear a mask. She wore sunglasses so people couldn't tell she was blind.

Raph entered the ball in a tuxedo and a crimson mask trying to find any lady he could get with and take home afterwards.

Leo was at the ball in a tuxedo and blue mask. He was there to get out of the lair and take back a girl. He spotted a girl with sunglasses on, he gently tapped her shoulder. “May I?”

Sam was wearing a black and red dress, with a corset like top and back. 

Clara blushed behind her sunglasses and looked around.  
“Huh? Who's there?”

Raph noticed a girl wearing red and black and smirked going up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
“May I have this dance?”

“Oh sorry. My name is Leonardo. I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?”

Sam turned and smirked at him. “Of course~”

Clara blushed.  
“My name’s Clara and I don't dance because I'm blind.”

Raph smirked and he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.  
“You're very beautiful.”

“Oh I apologize. Well, would it be alright if I taught you?”

“Well thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself~”

Clara nodded and held out her hand for him to take.

Raph smirked and put her hand in his gloved one and his other gloved hand on her hip and started waltzing with her.

He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. He pulled her close. “Stand on my feet.”

“You’re a very good dancer.”

“But I don't wanna step on your feet!” Clara mumbled blushing looking away from him sadly.

Raph smiled at her and swayed her back and forth.  
“Why thank you. You're a great dancer yourself and I'm Raph.”

“Trust me, Clara. I want you to.”

“Name’s Samantha, but call me Sam.”

Clara nodded and put her feet on top of his.

Raph dipped her as he pulled her back up and he kissed her cheek. 

He started to waltz, keeping a tight grip on her so she wouldn’t fall. 

Sam smiled, blushing underneath her red and black mask.

Clara held onto his shoulders holding onto them tightly.

Raph smiled at her and kissed her lips moving his head to her neck.

“Let’s get out of here~”

“Can you feel it?”

Clara blushed.  
“Uh why? We just met.”

Raph nodded as he waltzed with her some more then stopped and took her out of the ball.

“Not that, silly. I mean us dancing” Leo said.

Clara blushed and nodded as she started dancing with him.

Raph then picked her up bridal style taking her back to the sewers. 

Leo held her closer. She was absolutely radiant.

Sam wondered where exactly he was taking her.

Clara blushed looking up into his masked eyes.

Raph brought her to the lair and took her to his room.

Leo smiled, though he wished she could see his smile.

Sam looked at his room. It was nice.

Clara danced along with him holding onto him tightly.

Raph set her down on his bed and he went on top of her kissing her passionately.

He could feel her heart beating as he held her close.

Sam kissed back, eager to take his tux and her dress off.

Clara then stopped dancing as she looked around blushing.  
“I did it! I was dancing!”

Raph deepened the kiss as his gloved hands moved to her dress to take it off.

“And you were an excellent dancer.” He kissed her cheek gently.

Sam helped him remove the dress, as the back was complicated to undo.

Clara blushed beet red and mumbled a thank you.

Raph then saw her in her undergarments. He removed her bra and latched onto a nipple tweaking the other.

Sam moaned, removing his jacket and shirt.

Leo smiled. She was adorable when she blushed.

Clara held onto him.

Raph churred as he groped her boobs roughly and latched onto the other one stroking her hips with his gloved hands.

Leo cautiously leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

Sam moaned, her hands scrambling to remove his shirt.

Clara moaned softly and kissed him back.

Raph then went down making hickeys on her stomach their masks still on their faces.

Leo kissed back, holding her close.

Sam reached down and removed his mask, doing the same with her’s.

Clara mewled into the kiss and gripped his shoulders.

Raph then looked deeply into her eyes now that he could see her face.  
“You're beautiful baby.”

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered in her ear. 

“Thank you...you’re handsome…”

Clara blushed and nodded but couldn't really tell where she was going due to her being blind.

Raph then pulled down her underwear and began sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

Leo went to the lair, and then to his room.

Sam moaned and began to roll her hips.

Clara gasped as she was suddenly picked up.

Raph churred as he slipped his tongue into her folds.

Once he reached his room, he gently set her on the bed.

“Oh god Raph! Fuck!” 

Clara looked around wondering what Leo was gonna do next to her.

Raph delved his tongue further into her pussy and stroked her labia.

Leo sat next to her. “So tell me about yourself, Clara.”

“Oh fucking hell Raph!” Her hands gripped his head, the intense pleasure surging through her.

“Well I've been blind since birth and I love dogs and flowers. I like going for walks on the beach and I love to be romanced.”

Raph lapped at her g spot licking her inner walls then took his tongue out of her.

“So you’ve learned to adapt with your other four senses while being deprived of one?”

Sam had to catch her breath.

Clara nodded.  
“The senses that have heightened is my sense of hearing and my sense of smell.”

Raph pulled down his pants and got on top of her positioning himself.

“That’s incredible...if you want, I can teach you some techniques.”

“Um..t-this is my first time…”

Clara nodded and looked away from him blushing.

“Don't worry sweetheart I'll be gentle,” Raph cooed as he easily slipped inside her.

Hey I'm on sorry it’s ok

“Here, I’ll show you.”

She groaned as he slid in, his size rather large.

Clara wondered what he was talking about.

Raph groaned at how tight her walls were around his dick as he made small slow thrusts.

He took her hands and stood her up, backing away a few feet. “Okay...can you sense where I am?”

Sam relaxed a few thrusts, adjusting to his size.

Clara sensed him using her hearing and her sense of smell and nodded.  
“You're a few feet away to my left.”

Raph then increased his pace thrusting faster into her and deeper grunting.

“Excellent.” He stepped closer, making sure to keep his steps quiet.

“Oh fuck Raph!”

Clara just smiled.  
“Now you're coming towards me.”

“Ahh Sam!!” Raph groaned as he went faster and harder into her.

“Good.” He was close enough to touch her. “Now, can you sense where my arm is?” He put out his arm.

Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him closer.

Clara nodded.  
“Yes your arm is behind me near my back.”

Raph hit her g spot pounding into it roughly as he sank his teeth into her shoulder biting her.

“Good. Now, when someone tries to grab you, you want to grab their arm.”

Sam yelped in pleasure as he bit her shoulder.

Clara nodded smiling at him.

Raph groaned and came inside her pulling out as he lapped at the blood cleaning the wound.

“When you grab it, kick where the kneecap is. They’ll let go and this gives you a chance to escape and they can’t run away or follow. Or pinch under the upper arm and they’ll let go as well.”

Sam panted heavily, she came the same time he did. 

Clara nodded listening intently to him.

Raph panted as he cuddled next to her wrapping his arms around her. 

Leo moved even closer.

“That...was...incredible…”

Clara heard him and blushed.

Raph rubbed her hip and nodded.  
“It was fantastic for my first time too.”

He was close to where his chest was against her back.

“Tonight was your first time?”

Clara whimpered a little and blushed a light shade of pink.  
“Wh-what're you doing?”

Raph nodded smiling at her.  
“Yes it was my first time. I love you Sam.”

“S-Sorry…” He stepped away.

“I love you too, Raph.”

“No Leo it's ok. I'm just embarrassed is all.”

Raph nuzzled her neck smiling and churring happily.

“Okay...I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Sam smiled happily, soon drifting off to sleep.

“Leo where are we?”

Raph closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

“We’re in my room..”

Clara blushed beet red this time and stuttered, “r-really?”

“Y-Yes…” Leo was now blushing as well.

“Leo I get the feeling that you like me. Is this true?”

“Yes…”

“I like you too. Leo I want you to do stuff to me.”

“R-Really?” He blushed crimson.

Clara nodded smiling at him.

“Okay..” He took her hand and led her to his bed.

Clara laid down on his bed waiting for him.

Leo crawled on top and kissed her gently.

Clara moaned and kissed him back.

He slowly and gently removed her dress, being careful not to rip it.

Clara squeaked and gasped as she felt the cold air go through her skin.

“Relax…” He set the dress to the side, removing his jacket and shirt. He then ran his hands up the sides of her body.

Clara started to moan as her body shivered in pleasure.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her again.

Clara mewled and kissed him roughly.

He began to kiss and nibble her neck.

Clara moaned and laid down on his bed.

He kissed down, placing nips and licks on her stomach.

Clara mewled arching her back.

He unbuckled his pants. “I’ll go slow, okay?”

Clara nodded blushing as she waited.

He slowly pushed in.

Clara moaned arching her back.

“Does it hurt?”

Clara shook her head no blushing as she moaned.

Leo thrusted slowly.

“Pick up the pace sexy!” Clara moaned.

“Gladly~” He said and thrusted faster.

Clara scratched his shoulders moaning.

Leo groaned and thrusted harder.

Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

“You like that baby?” He asked as he went even faster.

Clara whimpered in pleasure and nodded.

“Good..” He was thrusting hard and fast, so close to the edge.

Clara moaned softly and came all around him.

Leo gave a couple more thrusts and came as well.

Clara moaned then panted.

He pulled out slowly, laying next to her and pulling her close.

Clara snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Leo kissed her cheek before falling asleep as well.

Sam woke the next morning, trying to remember last night.

The next morning Clara woke up and remembered what happened last night.

Raph woke up and smiled at her nuzzling her cheek and her neck churring.

Leo woke as well. “Good morning”

“Morning...did we have sex last night?”

“Morning Leo.”

Raph nodded.  
“Yes we did. Why?”

“Sleep well?”

“Just trying to make sure that’s what happened last night...damn it, I forgot extra clothes…”

Clara nodded and kissed his cheek.

“It's ok baby you can wear some of mine.”

“Good. Hungry?”

“Thanks. How’d you sleep?”

“Yeah I am.”

“I slept good. How about you baby?”

“Good. I’ll go make some breakfast. Be right back.”

“Good.”

Clara nodded and just sat on his bed putting her dress back on.

“Do you want some breakfast? And that’s great!” Raph said.

Leo headed to the kitchen, coming back about half an hour later with some eggs and toast.

“Definitely.”

Clara started eating the food as she was starving.

Raph nodded and came back with bacon and french toast.

“Do you want to borrow any of my clothes?” He asked once she was done.

Sam nearly scarfed it down, it was so delicious.

Clara nodded and took off her dress.

Raph smiled and took her empty plate and gave her a t shirt and shorts to wear.

He gave her a shirt and some pants. “They may be a bit big, sorry about that..”

She managed to get them on, despite the fact they were kind of big on her.

Clara just put only the t shirt on and her underwear as the shirt was kind of long.

Raph just smirked.  
“You look sexy in my clothes babe.”

“You look good in my shirt”

“Thanks..”

Clara blushed and smiled at him.

Raph nodded.  
“So what do you wanna do today? Do you wanna go home?”

He put his pants back in the drawer. “So what do you want to do?” 

“Well I could run by and grab some clothes if I want to stay here for a few days, if it’s all right with you.”

Clara thought for a second.  
“Wanna watch some tv?”

Raph nodded smiling at her.  
“That’s perfectly ok!”

“Sure.” He led her into the living room area of the lair, and turned on the tv.

“I’ll be back in a half hour.” An hour passed and finally came back, but she was completely out of breath.

Clara sat on the couch and was listening to the tv.

Raph looked at her.  
“Wow are you ok? What took you so long?”

Leo gently took her hand.

“Got...chased...down…”

Clara squeezed her hand in his.

Raph was angry at that.  
“Where are they? They’ll be sorry they ever messed with my girl!”

She was even more beautiful in the lair lighting.

“I took...care of them...I...whew...beat the shit out...of them…”

Clara cuddled against him then sat on his lap.

Raph nodded but still looked worried.  
“Are you hurt anywhere? Are you ok?”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m...good...could use...water…”

Clara giggled and stroked his biceps.

Raph nodded and hurriedly got her a glass of water.

Leo smirked.

Sam set her bag on his bed.

Clara nuzzled his neck.

Raph gave her the glass of water.

Leo grinned and ran his hands up her sides.

“Thanks..” She took it and drank the water.

Clara started to moan softly.

Raph smiled and nodded at her.

“You like that?”

Sam handed him the empty glass. “Much better..”

Clara nodded blushing.

Raph took it and threw it in the kitchen sink.

Leo grinned and kissed her deeply.

Sam unpacked the clothes she brought, changing out of his pants, but leaving on his shirt.

Clara moaned kissing him back.

Raph walked over to her and smirked as he saw she was still wearing his t shirt.

Leo ran his hands under his shirt and up her body.

“Enjoying the view?~”

Clara moaned softly.

Raph smirked and nodded.

Leo pulled away and began to kiss her neck.

Sam grinned and bent down again, giving him a good view of her black lacey thong.

Clara mewled shuddering in delight.

Raph walked over to her and slapped her butt cheeks really hard.

Leo grinned and gave her neck a small nip.

Sam yelped and jumped up.

Clara whimpered in pleasure rubbing his abs.

Raph smirked as he groped her butt cheeks roughly.

Leo’s body shuddered in pleasure.

Sam bit her lip as his rough hands groped her ass.

Clara rubbed his crotch.

Raph then turned her around and kissed her lips passionately.

Leo gasped and moaned softly.

Sam kissed back hotly.

Clara smirked and rubbed his biceps.

Raph deepened the kiss licking her lips.

Leo turned her so she was facing him.

Sam opened her mouth more to grant him access.

Clara just waited for something to happen.

Raph slid his tongue into her mouth and French kissed her.

Leo cupped her chin and kissed her deeply.

Sam groaned as Raph french kissed her.

Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Raph wrestled with her tongue sucking on it.

Leo ran his hands up under the shirt and began to thumb her nipples.

Sam moaned as Raph sucked on her tongue. It was strangely erotic.

Clara mewled into the kiss as she rubbed his shoulders.

Raph parted from her lips as he then latched his mouth onto her neck.

Leo groaned, pinching and rolling her nipples as he moved to her neck.

Sam moaned as she felt him kiss and bite her neck.

Clara whimpered softly.  
“Ahh Leo!”

Raph smirked then sucked hickeys into her neck.

Leo grinned and ran his tongue up her neck.

Sam gasped and moaned.

Clara groaned softly.

Raph then moved to her shoulders sucking on them.

Leo yanked off the shirt and began to kiss down her collarbone.

Sam groaned, her head rolling back.

Clara moaned in pleasure as she shivered.

Raph then took off her shirt latching onto a nipple sucking on it while kneading the other.

Leo grinned and began to kiss and suck one nipple and rolled the other.

Sam moaned. “Oh fuck Raph!”

Clara mewled his name holding his head closer to her chest.

Raph then switched nipples doing the same thing to the other one.

Leo grinned gently biting the nipple.

Sam moaned loudly, covering her mouth so she wouldn’t be too loud.

Clara whimpered arching her back. They were still in the common area.

Raph stopped sucking the nipple with a loud pop then sucked hickeys on her stomach.

He moved downward, licking a trail down to her hips.

Sam whimpered loudly.

Clara moaned softly.

Raph then began sucking on her clit rubbing her folds with his thumb.

Leo grinned and removed her panties.

Sam bucked her hips, moaning uncontrollably.

Clara mewled again and blushed. She was now naked.

Raph fingered her folds pumping two fingers in and out of her.

Leo laid her down, spreading her legs open and licking up her cunt.

Sam removed her hands to gasp for breath. His fingers were so thick.

Clara arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Raph curled his fingers along her inner walls inside her.

Leo grinned and thumbed her clit.

Sam moaned, her thighs trembling.

Clara whimpered again softly.

Raph massaged her g spot.

Leo removed his thumb and sucked her clit hard.

Sam groaned. “Oh god!”

Clara groaned and rubbed his scalp.

Raph then took his fingers out and rammed his member into her.

Leo groaned and slid his cock in slowly.

Sam groaned and moaned as he slid in.

Clara moaned softly arching her back.

Raph then increased his pace and went deeper into her.

Leo thrusted quickly.

“Oh fuck Raph! That feels good!” Her fingers were scratching his shoulders.

“Geez Leo! God you're so hot!” Clara moaned.

Raph churred and growled as he slammed harder and faster into her.

Leo picked up the tempo, his thrusts getting harder.

Sam moaned as he fucked her senseless.

Clara whimpered as she raked her nails across his shoulders.

Raph growled again as he pounded into her core multiple times.

Leo moaned and thrusted faster.

Sam moaned loudly as he pounded into her.

Clara moaned quietly as she reached her peak cumming all around him.

Raph reached his high as he climaxed heavily into her shooting his seed into her.

Leo gave a few more thrusts before he came as well.

Sam came hard, her thighs quivering.

Clara mewled then panted.

Raph groaned then pulled out of her panting.

Leo slid out, laying beside her.

“That was...fantastic...whoo…”

Clara cuddled against him but remembered his brothers could possibly see them.

Raph smirked and nuzzled against her neck chirping.  
“Yes it was. I was there.”


End file.
